Jenny's Nifty and Slightly Odd Diary
by Purplestar Leader of awesome
Summary: The book after Daniel's Confused and Slightly Terrified Novel!


A/N: Hello everyone! It's been so long since I've last written! This is the third book in my series. If you haven't read the others check out, book one "Maria's Strange and Slightly Hysterical Novel" and book two "Daniel's Confused and Slightly Terrified Novel." I hope you enjoy this chapter

Thanks to:

**Skyflight Erek's Loyalty**

**Riza-san**

**Kittypryde**

* * *

Jenny's Nifty and Slightly Odd Diary

(Erek's POV)

Chapter One:

"Hey Erek! How's married life?" people have been recently asking me. Well here is the answer, exactly the same as all my other married lives, but this one is actually real, and a lot happier.

So it was just like any other "married" day, Maria was boxing in the basement, and Daniel was eating all our food and crowding our computer with stupid downloads.

I walked out the front door of our hundred year old antebellum house, Maria and I decided to move to Georgia to have some time on our own, but of course everyone followed us. Georgia has always been my favorite state, although last time I lived here the civil war was going on.

I looked back at Maria and I's amazing home. A lot had changed in a year; shortly after we had gotten married Jenny disappeared. We didn't know where she went. We even sent out a search with the police, FBI, CIA, and even our special force of Chee.

I pulled the mail out of the mail box and headed back inside.

"Anything interesting?" Maria asked as she wiped her forehead with a boxing glove.

I sorted through the mail, "bills, bills, bill, seriously Daniel, have you been ordering stuff on CBC? Bills, bills, whoa…."

I looked down at the postcard in my hand, it had a picture of the Eiffel Tower on it.

I flipped it over and read;

Dear Erek and Maria,

I am so sorry I left without telling you guys, and I hope I didn't cause to much worry. I needed to get away…. To think. I have some big news to tell you, I've married Marco. I wanted to give you a heads up before we come back.

-Jenny

"WHAT?!? SHE THINKS SHE CAN MARRY A HUMAN? IS SHE MAD? I ALWAYS KNEW JENNY WAS A NO GOOD TOILET LICKER! EREK!!! DO YOU HEAR ME? BECAUSE I DON'T THINK YOU DO! WE ARE NOT LETTING THAT SORRY EXCUSE OF A CHEE COME BACK! ITS AGAINST OUR WAY OF LIFE! ITS WRONG!" Maria screamed.

"Whoa. Jenny married Marco? JENNY MARRIED MARCO?!?" I said in disbelief hoping someone would prove me wrong. Hoping that this was just a prank. But I knew Jenny, and she would never lie to us.

Daniel walked into the room oblivious to all that had happened. "Aw, are you two love birds getting in a spat?"

"JENNY MARRIED MARCO!" Maria screamed.

Daniel choked on the beer he was drinking and started laughing. "Wow…haha…..that's the best…haha….joke I've ever….haha….heard!"

Daniel stopped laughing when he noticed the serious looks on our faces."Whoa, you guys aren't kidding are you? WHOA JENNY MARRIED MARCO?!?"

Suddenly the phone rang.

I picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello Erek King, I was calling because I thought I heard screaming." Said the voice on the other end.

"Oh hello Mrs. Short, um no I think you must be mistaken, no one has been screaming over here." I said.

"Are you sure? Because I can see through your front window and your wife was boxing the wall and screaming." Mrs. Short said.

I rolled my eyes, Andy and Liza Short are neighbors, had this creepy habit of, how should I put this? Stalking us. They latterly sat on their front porch all day with binoculars and stared at our house. I mean they are old, and old people are normally creepy but sometimes I think they go a little overboard on the creepy part.

"Are you feeling alright Mrs. Short? Because my wife is not boxing or screaming." I said.

"humph, I'm probably going mad." She said.

"from what?"

"Let's see, it's not like I wake up in the middle of the night to gunshots and screaming! How can you afford to live in a house like that with the money you make from being a reenactor?"

"Goodbye Mrs. Short." I said as I hung up.

"What did the witch want?" Maria asked.

"Wondering about my paycheck and the screaming."

"Alright, Erek has creepy neighbors, but HELLO JENNY MARRIED MARCO?!?" Daniel screamed.

"Jealous?" I smirked.

"Wha-? No, no I'm not jealous! But how could she do this?" Daniel said as he paced the room.

"You know, I don't think it's a big problem, I mean she's found love, so what's so bad about that?" I said.

"WHATS SO BAD ABOUT THAT? WHATS SO BAD ABOUT THAT? EREK HAVE YOU LOST IT? HE IS HUMAN! HUMAN I SAY! HUMANS SHOULDN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT CHEE! BUT NOOOOO EREK JUST HAD TO TELL THOSE ANIMORPHS!" Maria screamed.

"Thanks Erek….for ruining my perfectly good day, you know I was just chilling drinking beer, until you brought in the mail!" Daniel yelled.

"whoa, look it wasn't my fault Jenny ran away, this was her decision not mine." I said backing away.

"I DON'T CARE WHO'S FAULT IT IS! AHHH!" Maria screamed as she ran up the stairs and slammed the door.

I flopped down on the couch. Daniel sat down, "Want a beer?"

"No thanks" I said as I pulled out a bottle of mountain dew from behind the couch cushion.


End file.
